Daichi Tetsuchiri
personality Appearance Daichi is a fairly tall and muscular young man, who has tattoos around his eyes similar to that of the Fifth Kazekage. Daichi wears a dark shirt and pants, made out of a rubber material with cobalt bracelets and anklets on both legs and wrists, similar to that of the Fourth Kazekage for light weight maneuverability, when he is in cold environments however he wears a coat similar to that of the third kazekage's with fur in the collar for warmth. He has blonde hair resembling that of the Third Kazekage when it gets long tied into somewhat of a pony tail, when it's short he resembles Rasa the Fourth Kazekage which has a small split above where his nose meets his forehead. Background The Academy Daichi had many friends within the Suna academy, he was skilled in multiple arts such as shuriken jutsu, which he used in tandem with his magnet release, and taijutsu. Daichi was known as a ruthless genius, for his skill in determining opponent's weaknesses, even at the young age as low as 7 he was taking down chunin in hand to hand combat. He had entered the academy with dreams of becoming a legendary shinobi, he had looked up to the stories of the seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, so as the Seventh Hokage dreamed to become a kage as did Daichi, who wouuld later go on the lead a village of his own. He was a natural prodigy when it came to being a ninja, the likes of which would only appear once within a single generation. Genin Years later after graduating the academy a girl moved into the village, who he would later on have a relationship with, which he was immediately drawn to her bright personality, saying "why can't everybody be like her?", Daichi was a special interest to his sensei who took him on as an apprentice, teaching him about the famed Iron sand and Gold Dust of their village, who also found out the Daichi had the special Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai and helped him develop the Cobalt Dust. In time, Daichi's skills led his sensei to believe that he would make a great impact upon the world. Chunin The world had fallen into yet another conflict, however this time all the villages were at war with one another for power and supremacy. Daichi at this point was a squad leader of his own and would have led many shinobi into battle. Daichi was an enormous advantage for Suna as he was able to save many lives during the worsening conditions of the war which seemed as if it would never relent.Daichi also killed many more lives than he saved utilizing his Cobalt dust to kill at least a thousand shinobi, he was very formitable in the aspect that he was able to fight at most 50 shinobi at a time while utilizing his Cobalt Dust. leaving the village Daichi had been tired of being used as a shield or a weapon so he had decided to travel the world and leave the village behind. He had become a peacemaker, almost like a hero to the people as he help people around the world with not only defending them from evil but also with every day jobs such as plowing a field or assisting with repairs. Daichi was now able to finally understand what peace meant as the war was over. Daichi had one day discovered a location in which gravity was weaker, he had also found a cliff in which came out with space below it, so he had utilized his cobalt dust to create and embed a village into the bottom surface of the rock, he had become the first kage of the village hidden in gravity however he had to find members for his village, he also went around the world collecting knowledge to store within the library he had created in the village. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Speed Genjutus Sensory Techniques Part II and beyond